A Dark Passion : Tears of pain
by Blackrose06
Summary: What happens when Sasuke confesses his love to Naruto and finds him in bed with his worst enemy, his own brother? What will Naruto do? What happens when the two brothers meet and Sasuke is betrayed? Find out! The sequel of A Dark Passion!
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss of Pain**

Hey everyone. Thank you! for so many reviews on the first story so I have this sequel with a cliffhanger hides please no fire flames! (This is for the sasuke fans) I always did like Itachi better than Sasuke. Anyway please review and THEN I'll add the next chapter to the story which WILL sad but it will be a good one. Once again no fire flames!

NOT RECOMMENDED TO FANS ONLY DEDICATED TO SASUKE. AND I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS!

"Sasuke why did you invite me? We barely get along and yet . . . you invited me to eat ramen. I never even seen you eat ramen. Why would you invite me now?" I bit my lip in anger. Why does he have to know everything? Couldn't he just be happy that I invited him to dinner?

"Look I just did. Do you HAVE to question everything?"

"What? You're the one that came out of no where and invited me! Sorry for being a little curious of the reason why you invited me?" He gave a small pout and I couldn't help but smile. It was his childish way that made me love him more than I already did.

"Look I just felt like it. We are team mates after all."

"Right . . . " He gave me a suspicious look which made me smile. "You worry too much."

"Whatever"

Naruto's POV

I had no idea why he invited me but it was weird. He even offered to walk me home. Why? I had no reason. He had been acting this way for the past few weeks. Little by little I noticed he changed. He talked more often, he didn't insult me as much, he actually invited me to dinner and lunch as friends, and we didn't fight anymore, he even smiled more.

It was starting to get late as he walked me home. We were alone in the street and only a few houses had their lights on. We stopped when we were in front of my house. I lived by myself and only a few came over, including Itachi. I knew any day now he would come back.

"Thanks Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow." I took out my key and was startled when Sasuke grabbed my arm and . . .

Sasuke's POV

I was kissing him. I could feel the taste of ramen in his lips. I knew he had been startled but I wasn't going to let go of him easily. After a while we pulled away for some air. My cheeks turning light crimson. I couldn't meet Naruto's eyes but I could see his face was flushed.

"Sasuke. . .I. . ."

"I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wanted to tell you how I felt. I love you, ok. I'm not the type who can confess so easily." I looked into his eyes and there I saw sadness, pain. Did he love someone else or did I hurt him?

"I'm sorry Sasuke but. . . I . . ."

"Don't say it. I know what you're going to say. I was stupid to tell you but I still feel the same way about you even if you don't feel the same way about me. You may not love me but I will fight for your love, so if you love someone else and I find out who they are I will fight for you. I wont lose to anyone and I'll win your love."

"Sasuke." I disappeared before he could finish. I didn't want to hear those words. I knew he didn't love me but I would not give up. I loved him and I wouldn't let anyone get in my way, not even Naruto himself.

I sighed as I got home. How could I have kissed him? I touched my lip. I wanted Naruto to be mine. . . and only mine. . .

Naruto's POV

I couldn't believe it. I laid on my bed wide awake. I couldn't sleep after that. Tears filled my heart. I couldn't believe Sasuke had kissed me. "Why sasuke. . . Why now. . . If only . . ."

I couldn't talk anymore. I was crying more than I could handle. Before I met Itachi I thought I had been in love with Sasuke. I thought that what I felt for Sasuke was love but it hadn't been love. . .I found that out when I met Itachi. When I had finally given in. . .

"I'm sorry Sasuke. . .if only . . ." I got up I couldn't sleep. I got dressed and went out. I couldn't bare to stay at home right. Itachi wasn't there and knowing that made me more depressed. I knew where to go.

Sasuke's POV

I woke to Sakura's screaming and the doorbell. I groaned as I got up and opened the door for her it was one o'clock in the morning and I didn't feel like going anywhere. I saw Sakura's worried look as she sighed in relief as I let her in.

"Sasuke you have to help me. Naruto is at the bar and he's really drunk. I'm afraid he's gonna get some stupid idea in his head. He might start a fight or get himself into big trouble. Please can you go and talk to him for me. I . . . can't go into one of those places, my parents forbid it but you can go so please . . .can you help him?"

Sakura's outburst made me fill up with rage and concern. This was all my fault. I got my jacket and left, leaving Sakura behind. I wasn't going to let Naruto do something stupid.

I arrived to the bar and found Naruto drinking. I went over to him, to find him drinking another beer. "Naruto let's go now!"

"What- do you . . .want . . you bastard. . . tell-" Anger rose inside of me. He couldn't even speak right. Was this how he acted when he got upset. I grabbed him by the arm and took him out of the bar. "We're leaving now."

It was a hard way home but we finally reached his house. I opened the door and let him in. "I'm the greatest Hokage in the world you know. I'll. . .beat. . . everyone. . .even you Sasu-"

Naruto pushed me away and ran to the bathroom. By the sound of things he was throwing up. "Man your wasted. Get yourself ready. You need to take a bath."

After and hour or so, I finally managed to get Naruto into bed and he quickly fell asleep. I yawned, feeling drowsiness take over. I took off my shoes without thinking and fell asleep.

There you go! Ooh, the next chap. Is gonna be a big one! What happens if just maybe. . .Itachi saw them sleeping together and thought something actually happened between them. Will Itachi get jealous? Find out! Read and REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2

_**hey, everyone, thanx for the reviews and here's the continuation of the story. Sorry it took me a while to update, for some reason it doesn't let me update from my computer it keep saying error you're not logged in when I am. But I'll try to fix it. please read and review. And I don't own any Naruto characters If I did, I would marry Gaara. Somehow from the first time I saw him I wanted to know all about him. Anyway back to the story . . .**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

I woke up, yawning trying to open my eyes. I was still pretty sleepy but I had to getup. I opened my eyes slowly but I gasped when I realized I was sleeping next to someone, hugging them. Itachi? Had he come over last night? Why didn't I remember and why was he still he here? I sat and looked at the person next to me.

"WHAT? Sasuke!" Thud! I fell off my bed, shocked. Why was Sasuke here? Had something happened between us.

"I hope not!" I got up and shook Sasuke awake. "Sasuke get up! Get up!" Sasuke finally opened his eyes and sat up.

"Sasuke! Did anything happen last night? You know between you and me. . . Did we. . . you know?"

Sasuke yawned. "No we didn't, I. . . well you got drunk last night and I went to help you out before you got in trouble. I just fell asleep next to you by mistake."

"Phew, for a second there I thought something happened between us. . .ugh! Sasuke I'm sorry it's not what you think it's just-"

"It's ok I get. I'm sorry I think I should get home."He got up and started getting his clothes and shoes on.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. It's just that, it's hard for me. Before I met **him**, I used to have feelings for you but I didn't know you felt the same way, but now. . . it's hard because I love him and I. . ." Sasuke started to run and I got up and ran after him. "Sasuke wait!"

He ran out to the streets and I caught up to him as he started to run towards the forest. I caught up to him and I grabbed his sleeve stopping him in mid-track. "Sasuke I'm sorry it's just that-"

He pushed me against a tree holding my wrist against it. Hew was crying. "You don't get it, do you? I love you and I **always** will. What I feel for you it kills me." He leaned closer and whispered in my ear. "And I don't care if you belong to someone else. . . I'll fight for your love no matter what."

"Sa-" Sasuke kissed me, his lips gently touching mine. I kept my eyes opened and they widened when I saw a pair of blazing red eyes looking down at us behind the shadows. I pushed Sasuke away and ran away. Oh god! What if it was him. Oh god! Would he think I lied to him. . . Would he? No! He wouldn't hurt Sasuke. . . Would he? I reached my house and locked the door. I couldn't help but cry. What was going to happen now?

"God, please protect him. . ." I didn't know how long I sat there or when I fell asleep but when I awoke, it was dark. I sat up and walked to my bedroom. I didn't have the energy to think or worry. I just wanted to sleep to forget about everything, for now I wanted to get away from everything, everyone, from him. . .

_**Itachi's POV**_

I watched Naruto sleep for a while. I couldn't believe what I had seen. How could he betray me like that? And with my own brother . . . I punched a tree in anger and chips of bark flew everywhere. How could he do this to me?

"Damn you Sasuke. Naruto's **mine** and I won't let you take him away." I wasn't gonna let Naruto get away, he was mine wether he liked it or not. I didn't want anyone getting close to him, especially Sasuke.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

"hmmm, who's there?" I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I tried to get up but I felt my body being pushed back into my bed. I felt someone go on top of me. It only took me a few seconds to know who he was.

"Itachi. . ." I tried to move but I couldn't he had me under his grasp. I could see his red scarlet eyes burning with anger and hatred. "Stay away from him. . . or I'll kill you."

"Hmph, stay away from who you bastard. Why should I listen to anything you say. You have no right, after killing our clan, you dare come back to give me an order." Itachi growled in anger and his grasp tightened.

"Stay away from him. I will not back down this time. I won't let you beat me this time. I won't let you live, I'll kill you without a second thought." His voice was raspy and I couldn't help but feel fear. He was really angry, I could tell by his eyes. I had only seen those eyes before. It had been long ago.

_**Flash Back**_

"Wait up! You're so mean." Sasuke waited for Naruto to catch up. He smirked, amused by Naruto's clumsiness.

"You'll never beat me!"

"Oh yeah, you bet I will and I'll become Hokage one day and I'll show you!" Naruto pouted making Sasuke smile more.

"Yeah right!"

"Why I'm gonna." Naruto's fist tried to punch Sasuke but he dodged in time running towards the woods. "Wait till I get my hands on you."

"Sasuke we've been walking around for hours and it's getting dark."

"What? You scared of the dark?"

"NO! I just don't like the woods at night." Naruto mumbled as they reached a hill. He followed Sasuke to the top. The sun was setting and it was getting late but they had no idea which way they had come from.

"Look around maybe we can see the village from here."

"I don't see anything." He sat down tired from walking all day. Before h knew it tears were filling his eyes but he tried to hide it from Sasuke.

'Don't tell me your crying."

"I'm not!"

"You are aren't you?"

'Shut up! If you tell anyone I'll-" Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and kissed his fore head.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto wiped away his fear and as he rested his head on Sasuke's chest. "Besides, we need to get back. I'm sure everyone will like to hear about what a cry baby you are."

"Shut up!" Even though he was angry he didn't pull away. He stayed in Sasuke's arms. "Do you think anyone will find us."

"Of course especially if my big brother comes. He's one of the best ninjas around like my father."

"And here I am." Both boys pulled apart from each blushing a little as they saw Itachi coming out from the shadows. Even though they felt relieved to see him they were a bit afraid. His eyes held no welcome, but anger. "Let's go."

They went back to the village in silence, not saying anything. When they arrived Sasuke said good-bye to Naruto and promised he wouldn't say anything as long as he didn't say anything either. Itachi walked beside his brother as they walked home. Even though itachi didn't talk much, he wondered why didn't he say anything and why he was so angry.

They stopped in front of their house and before Itachi stopped before opening the door. "Stay away from him."

"Away from who Aniki?" Itachi turned his head to look at him and Sasuke found himself looking at a pair of blazing red eyes fill with nothing but hatred.

"Stay away from Naruto. If you don't. . .I'll kill you."

"Aniki. . . you don't mean that. . .do you?" Itachi didn't say anything he only turned around and went inside.

_**Flash Back Over**_

That had only been a few days before Itachi killed the whole clan, including his parents.

"I won't do it. I won't stay away from him. I'm not afraid of you. I'll protect him, no matter what. If you hurt him I'll-"

"You'll what?" Itachi snickered in amusement. "Don't you realize it? You're the one that's hurting him, and I won't let you have him. He belongs to me. . . and only me."

"That's what you wish. He will never be yours."

"That's where you're wrong my dear brother. Hmpf, good-bye little brother. . ."

Naruto's POV

"Hey, what the-" I felt something heavy over my body and I opened my eyes to see him, Itachi . . .

"Hello Naruto."

_**Oooh, what's gonna happen. Wait and find out. Did something bad happen to Sasuke? What is Itachi going to do? What will happen next find out in the next chapter?**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP. 3

**Don't own any naruto characters and I'm terribly sorry for taking so long tears**

"Ita. . .Itachi . . ." My eyes widened in surprise. I had not expected to see him for another few days, or at least until I had managed to clear my head a little. His eyes were narrowed and I could see some anger in them. "What's wrong Itachi? I know that look in your eyes."

I had only seen it a few times before, when he remembered his past. His expression didn't change, neither did his eyes. I touched his cheek gently. "Itachi. . .What's wrong did something bad happen?"

His closed his eyes and I could tell he was holding something back. I waited for him to calm down a bit before speaking again. "Ita-"

"Did he touch you?"

"What? What are-"

"I said did **he** touch you?" His hands tightened around my wrists and even though I felt slight pain, I didn't say anything. I looked into his eyes for an answer and it took me a while to figure out what he was talking about.

"If you're talking about Sasuke then you don't have to worry. There's nothing going on between us. What you saw was nothing. The feelings he has for me can never be returned because I don't love him. . . I love you and you should know that by now." His eyes flickered with mixed emotions. Doubt, pain, hope, relief, and anger, I saw them all in his eyes.

"You were with him last night." I gasped. He had seen Sasuke sleeping next to me. "I came to see you and I saw you with him." His grip tightened. "Tell me there was nothing going on between you! Tell me!"

"Nothing happened between us I swear."

"How can nothing happen? You were both sleeping together! I saw you holding on to him. You were embracing each other. I saw him kiss you as you slept together, touch you, caress you and you tell me there's nothing going on between you too! You were probably tired after he fucked you."

"Itachi. . ."

Itachi's POV

I saw tears in his eyes. It pained me to see him this way but the pain I already felt in my hurt burned deeply. Could he really be telling the truth? I loved Naruto with all my heart and I would do anything to protect him. I wouldn't let anyone touch him. I didn't want to lose him, he was all I had. I didn't want anyone to take him away and if keeping Naruto meant killing my own brother then. . . I would kill him. I didn't care, I wouldn't lose to him. . .

Naruto's POV

"Itachi you're hurt. . .Itachi. . ." I froze in shock and in pain I saw Itachi's eyes fill with tears. Never had I known him to cry. He always acted so cold and cruel. The world would be shocked to see him crying. Had he been so worried of losing me?

"I'm sorry. . ." I managed to sit up, he no longer had strength over me. I touched his face gently brushing away the few tears he had shed. "I'm so sorry Itachi. . . I neverwanted you to suffer this way. I don't love Sasuke. . . I never will. . .I love you and only you. . . so I'm sorry for making you worry."

I kissed him, gently biting his lower lip. I soon felt his mouth open up and take me in. For once, he was letting me take control. I had always been used to him taking over but for once, I wanted to make him feel the way he made me feel. I couldn't live without him and I wanted to prove it in anyway I could. I gently pushed him on the bed.

I kissed his neck, my hands working on his shirt. I took it off with ease, leaving his chest open and naked. I kissed his chest, biting his nipples. I heard him moan in pleasure. I raised myself to face him. "I love you more than my own life Itachi. . . I could never betray you . . . I want to show you. . . prove to you. . .that what I feel for you, I will never feel for no other. . ."

Sasuke's POV

I finally managed to get out of Itachi's grasp. He had managed to tie me up and hold me down, but I finally got free. I got up and started running towards Naruto's house. If Itachi had done anything to him. . . I would never forgive myself. I didn't care if it was three o'clock in the morning. I wasn't going to rest till I was sure he was safe.

Out of breath I finaly reached his house. I managed to climb through a window and into his house. I ran upstairs and opened the door making it crash to the wall. My eyes widened in shock as Isaw the scene before me. Naruto was sitting on his bed naked with wide eyes. My heart stopped beating when I saw who was beside him. . . Itachi. . .

Naruto's POV

"Sas. ..Sasuke. . ." Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger and pain but hatred burned in them the most. "Sasuke, I can explain."

"How could you? You bastard! How could you sleep with him? DAMN YOU!"

"Sasuke. . . " Tears burned in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back. Even though I didn't love Sasuke I still cared about him. He was one of the few people who I held close. "I'm sorry, but. . ."

"SORRY? Is that all you can say after you slept with my brother? He killed my clan, my parents, he's nothing but a fucking killer."

"STOP! Don't say that about him!" I was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to disappear, leave and never come back. Then I felt it, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. My body pressed against Itachi's.

"It's not his fault. He doesn't love you little brother. He never will. You have to face the facts." Sasuke's anger seemed to shake within him. His body was trembling, his fists covered in blood as he clenched them hard.

"You. . .you are the last person to talk. I'll kill you. I will end this now!" Sasuke ran towards us and Itachi pushed me out of the way. I landed on the ground and turned around. Sasuke had kunais in his hands. He was going to hurt Itachi!

"No!" Sasuke stopped abruptly his kunai inches away from my throat. My arms were spread wide as I stood in between.

"I will not let you hurt Itachi. I love him and if helping him escape means fighting you then I will. . . Itachi run. . ."

"No."

"I said RUN! I'll take care of this. Just go, please don't make things worse." Itachi got up and took his clothes. He walked towards the window. Sasuke took a step to the side and headed towards Itachi but once again I blocked his way.

"I'll come back for you Naruto. . .I promise." With that he left leaving me and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger And punched the wall beside him. I couldn't see his face. He was trying to avoid my eyes. "How could you Naruto? I loved you but you chose him. . . why ?"

"I don't know. . ."" Sasuke walked away towards the door. 'Sasuke, please don't hurt. I beg of you. . . please let him go. . ."

"That's not up to me. . ." He walked out. I stood there frozen to the ground. I don't know how long I stood there, tears silently falling, when they came.

Everything seem to be frozen in time and my mind was shot down. All I could feel was hands tanking hold of me and everything going black.

"Sir they have him hostage in that bulding. Do you want us to proceed.

"No. I'm going to do this alone. None of their ninjas can stop me. . . not even my own brother. I shall kill him personally if they've done anything to hurt **him**. . ."

"Yes sir."

"You know that after this I'm not going to be part of this anymore. I'll leave and probably never come back."

"I understand. . ."

"Well then I guess this is good-bye. . ."

**Hope you like it and sorry I havent updated for a while. School started and homework and my computer had to be shut down for a while since they were repairing the house sorry. Will try to update more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry some people found the ending a bit confusing and sorry for taking so long to update but I got stuck with two AP classes and too much homework. I barely have any free time. But I will try to dedicate to updating at least one chapter a week. Thank you for those who reviewed. It made me happy to know I have so many readers I'll try toput new stories up. If you have some recommendation please message me **

Chapter 4.

Itachi where are you? I sat on my bed looking out the window. Ever since Sasuke had told the hokage about me and Itachi they had put me under constant watch. I couldn't even live in my own house. I was under locked down. It wasn't really like a jail but I was going to be unlock down for a long time. I knew why they had done it. Not because they wanted to punish me but because they wanted to catch Itachi.

They wanted to lure him here and finally manage to capture him and punish him for the crimes he had done. I just hoped he didn't come to my rescue. I didn't want Itachi hurt because of me. As long as Itachi was safe I didn't care if I had to live the rest of my life in confinement.

"Itachi. . . Wherever you are. . . I hope you're safe. . ." siren sounds Running footsteps could be heard everywhere I stood up to look out the window. I knew I couldn't go out. The door was heavily locked so I didn't even bother to try to open it. I saw red flashing lights everywhere.

Almost instantly I saw shadows appear everywhere. The Akatsuki! No! That meant Itachi had come for me. It meant that he fell for their trap. Tears burned my eyes. "Please Itachi don't get killed. Run away and don't come back."

"Is that what you want me to do." The sound of his voice made my heart stop beating. How long had it been since I least heard his voice? I turned around to find him standing there like a dark shadow with red scarlet eyes. "Itachi. . ."

I stood up and held on tight. Tears couldn't stop flowing from happiness and concern. "Itachi you must leave! They'll kill you." Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss. How long had it been since I touched those wonderful kisses that made me melt every time I touched them?

"We're both leaving and we're leaving now. We only have five minutes to leave this place so come one." He took my hand and pulled me out the room. I ran behind him, his hand still holding mine. I managed not to stumble and ran as fast as I could.

It took us three minutes to get out and run towards the forest but it felt like hours running through the hallways with unconscious ninjas on the ground. We ran swiftly throiugh the trees avoiding and branches in our way. It wasn't until we were far away from the noise that I felt we were being followed. "Itachi we're being followed."

"I know, led by my brother no doubt." I swallowed my fear. Sasuke hated Itachi more than anyone, especially when he found out about me and Itachi. We ran until we saw a clearing where Itachi stopped. He stood in front of me, handing me some kunais for protection. I knew he was going to fight them and even though he was a great ninja. . . I feared for his life. . . Especially when his opponent was. . .

"Hello big brother, long time no see. As a matter of fact, it will be the last time we'll meet"

"Hmph, you're right. . . especially after you're dead." Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger. Sasuke had a group of elite ninja behind him. I bit my lip in fear but I didn't back down. I was going to fight next to Itachi. I was going to protect him, our love, everything that was precious to us. I wasn't going to let fear overtake me now, when Itachi needed me the most.

"Let me handle this on my own." The ninja stood in didn't back down but they didn't advance. Sasuke charged towards Itachi kunais in hand. I backed away a bit as they battle immensely. I could barely keep track of them. All I knew was that Sasuke was losing, despite all his attempts to hurt Itachi, he only managed to scratch him. Sasuke though, was another story. He was bleeding. He had many cuts and some kunais were still on his arms.

I knew none of his genjutsus or ninjutsus (don't know if I spelled it right) would work on Itachi but it did not mean they couldn't manage to hurt him. One final attack managed to hurt Sasuke badly. He landed badly on his leg making him wince in pain. Itachi landed in front of me ready for another attack. The ninjas took their position but Sasuke stood up barely keeping his balance.

"This is my battle, not yours. Our goal is to bring back Itachi, dead or alive and I will do just that."

"You can barely stand up little brother, how do you intend to defeat me?" Sasuke scowled. He charged towards Itachi but his body had reached his limits, he hadn't even managed to take a step before yelling out in pain and stopping in his tracks.The ninjas didn't wait any longer. They charged after Itachi.

I could barely keep watch, they all came after him at the same time. Fear froze my body. Please don't let him die! I watched him fight, it seemed none came after me. All they wanted was itachi. I prayed he wouldn't get hurt. Itachi seem to handle them pretty well, he was the leader of the Akatsuki after all. I had never seen him outmatch him.

But then, everything happened so quick. A sneak attack! Shuriken flew out everywhere from the shadows as Itachi killed the last ninja. My body stood frozen as Two shuriken managed to hurt him and blood spilled everywhere. I ran to him tears burning in my eyes but it could not compare to the sudden pain in my heart. I didn't care about anything else around me.

"Itachi! Itachi!" He was sitting on the ground his face looking down, blood by his lips. "Itachi!"

"I'm ok Naruto. . .run . . .now. . .I'll stop them. . . " He coughed up blood and winced in pain.

"I won't leave you! I won't."

"You better do it now, For you see I've got some business with this criminal. . . and he isn't gonna survive to see another day." My heart stopped beating when I realized who it was. Orochimaru . .

He stood with the evil look on his eyes. His depraved smile on his face as if to enjoy the site of Itachi's blood. He took out a kunai as his gruesome tounge playfully licked his lips. The kunai touched Itachi lightly drawing blood from his cheek. "Stop!"

I got up and charged towards Itachi when kunais went flying towards me. I couldn't avoid them there were too many. They were gonna kill me. I stopped in my tracks as I covered my face. I heard the kunais hit the ground but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and found Sasuke in front of me. The kunais had pierced his body. I stood in shock. . .

"Sasuke. . ." I saw his body waver a bit before he fell into my arms. I held on to him, I couldn't help but cry. Sasuke was dying, because he was trying to save me.

"Aghh. . . " I looked up to see Orochimaru dead on the gorund. Itachi was staning over me but he didn't look at me. He just stood there in silence.

"Naruto. . . " Sasuke smiled lightly, it broke my heart to see him this way. After knowing him for so long . . .

"Naruto don't cry. . . I wanted to save you. As long as you're alive, I'll be ok. . ."

"But why? After all I've done. . . ."

"I still love you. . . Nothing can ever change that." His pal hands touched my cheek and with his last bit of energy lifted himself enough to kiss me lightly on the lips. Gently he fell back on my arms and. . . with a smile on his face. . .he gave his last breath.. . .

**Tears I couldn't write this chappy me not so good in battle scene and then its hard to write sad parts without actually getting sad. . . Please read and review and a moment of silence for Sasuke. Please send out request for new stories. Here is a list about most of the anime I know and luv. Gravitation, DN angel, Love Hina, Saiyuki, Chrono Crusade, hack./SIGN, Flame of Recca, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, Batosai the last sumarai slayer, Fruit Basket, Inuyasha, Bandit King Jing, Wedding Peach, Loveless (still watching anime, so not done),YU-GI-OH, Naruto, Zatch Bell, One piece, Avatar, Full Metal Alchemist, I can also write about other yaoi stories and pairings and manga that I forgot to mention. But I know a lot more but it wont all fit in Just message the request and the couple you most likely want and ill write the story,.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

**Ok, this is the end sorry everyone, it's so short and took me so long. I will put a new story soon another itachi/naruto one. Another request of my readers. Pleas REVIEW AND REQUEST!**

I don't what happened after Sasuke's death everything was a blur. All I know was that I held Sasuke in my arms before everything around me went black. Days later when his funeral was held, Itachi and I went to pay our respects under disguises. No one noticed us, no one talked to us, no one saw us, but I knew that Sasuke's spirit could see us and I know that he would rest peacefully now.

"Naruto It's time to go. . ."

"I know. . .I just want to see it for the last time. . . " Tears couldn't help but fill my eyes. This was the last time I was going to see my village. The one where I had grown up in, the one where I had met my first and only love. . . the one where I lost everything. . . and gained so much more. . .


End file.
